Vhalynn Alassien
Vhalynn is a Bladesinger, a warrior for the elven race. He was raised Avaelearean but attends to things outside of his country. He is one of the few, proud warriors who carries the title Hilt of the Bladesingers, but while he is a highly skilled warrior he is deeply affected by emotions, and has a tendency to let them get the better of him. He is one of the finest Bladesingers in the Laeriaen guild in Avaelearean, and was selected to replace his mother as Third Hilt of the Bladesingers. Not only that, since his arrival in Northwestern Faerun Vhalynn has become a prime adventurer for hire, and along with several others has become one of the founding members of the Shield of Adoness. History Growing up Vhalynn was the center of his group of friends all the time. He and his friends went on "adventures" together every day, and until they began their training as Bladesingers Vhalynn was in the middle of it all. He was the lion, the best of them, the strongest. However, his nickname was more symbolic than simple wordplay. It signified his struggle as well. Vhalynn was a passionate boy, perhaps too much, and was in a constant battle with his emotions. Among his friends, however, nothing changed even when they began their training. Of course, there were others who were as skilled as him, but none exceed expectations the way he did. The bladesong, magic, swordplay - all came to him as if they were second nature. If there was a record he would try to break it. If there was a skill no one had mastered he would attempt to master it. In fact, he became the envy of several of his classmates, and the bane of his teachers. One in particular, a young elven boy named Rissien. Rissien's father was a Bladesinger, and was a subordinate to Vhalynn's mother, and the two boys became very competitive. In fact, they were often at odds with one another, and would get into fights with one another quite often, leaving one another bruised. Where Vhalynn was bold and brash, Rissien was calm and collected. He was like ice, frigid, and always had a comeback for any insult. He was restless, and he might not have made it through the preliminaries without his parents, for he was always up to something with one of his friends and classmates. Their influence kept him from being kicked out of their system. When he grew older, however, he was required to go with the other elves across the ocean to a small island. There he was assigned a teacher, Zhenia, who was as wild as he was. She was a tall, slender sun elf, with deep black hair and golden eyes. She was like a porcelain doll, which belied the viper beneath. She was also Rissien's mother. After the initiation rite he spent the next few years under her tutelage, and she took him to the ruins of Cormanthor for the bulk of his training, and all around the Moonsea for that matter. He fell in love with the ocean, and realized he needed to get away from the forests, but not for the sole reason of personal exploration. No, Vhalynn was to be married, and the union would extend his families' standing in the society. Under the teachings of Zhenia he was allotted a chance to get away from his eventual betrothal. The woman, a young elf maiden named Vanya Almarean. Her family, house Almarean, were noble warriors and fighter. They were well respected, and the union would bolster the rank of both houses. Vhalynn, though, was terrified of the marriage, and his training outside of Avaelearean put a hold on the impending marriage. But, also, there were people out there, different and unusual people outside of the forest, and the prospect of sailing the seas made him grin. The sea calmed him down , made his training easier, and the next few years went by quickly. His and Zhenia's relationship as master and pupil eventually matured to something more. There was more than just respect they shared, but also a sense of love. Zhenia was not much older than him, but her skill and reputation greatly out shown his own. Still, he put her skills to the test, and eventually she tested him in the way only a woman could. Somehow, Rissien found out about their long nights together, so he confronted Vhalynn and attacked him, insane with rage. But he could not beat the young bladesinger. In the process, however, he hurt his own mother who tried to break up the battle. She was wounded mortally. Enraged, Vhalynn beat him into submission, but he did not kill him. As angry as he was he allowed Rissien his life and he was put on trial before the High Council of El'Tael. Before he could be tried, however, Rissien ran. He escaped the city, and disappeared. Vhalynn finished his training with another master, and once his training was over he joined one of the Bladesinger guilds in Avaelearean. His mother passed away only a few weeks earlier, so it was in her memory that he joined the guild she belonged to. They were the Laeriaen, the dragons, and were devoted to rooting out evil all around the world, and were travelers and adventurers. Typically, it was from their guild that the Bladesinger Hilts were selected from. The Hilts were highly skilled, and were sent out as blades of the elven way of life. Vhalynn spent relatively little time until he was selected to replace his mother's position. She was the Third Hilt of the Avaelearean, and with her passing it was only right her son, who followed in her footsteps. Vhalynn accepted the appointment and the honor it brought to him, secretly knowing it would get him away from his arranged marriage. Over the next few years he visited dozens of towns all over Toril - elven, dwarven, human and orc, and he had the privilege of meeting many fine people, and some not so. His blade always prepared to fight for the people of Toril; however, it was in the north that he found the first signs that Rissien was still alive, so he remained there hoping to find some sign so that he might avenge his master. However, he searched for some time with no results, but fate brought him to Evereska in its time of need. Vhalynn joined in the defense of the city, and met many people who would later influence his life. After the siege was over, the Bladesinger came to help found the Shield of Adoness, and to adventure alongside of them for some time. Appearance and Equipment Vhalynn is about the height of an average human, a bit below six feet, but significantly slimmer than human males. His limbs are also slightly longer, and his skin is deeply bronzed; almost appearing an amber color in the correct light. A single tattoo, that of a red dragon, is the only thing marring his otherwise perfect skin. It is a mark that distinguishes him from the rest of his family, as they all belong to a different Bladesinger guild. Vhalynn's hair is a dark black, tied back in the Laeriean style, which uses a simple silver clasp to hold the hair into a pony tail, and his eyes are likewise a dark brown. They are pupilless, yet when enraged those eyes become deep pits of black. But normally, however, those features are soft and calm, gentle, and his deep eyes share a wealth of knowledge and understanding. Vhalynn commonly keeps to loose fitting attire, which makes it easy for battle. He tends to lean towards darker colors, but does prefer to add dark blue or red in as opposed to green or brown. It is a personal touch, but he does find it makes him stand out somewhat, as compared to his friends and allies. Of course, he wears little else in the way of decoration. Vhalynn does, however, wear trinkets that are, indeed, magical. He wears a magical Belt of Giants strength, which makes him physically stronger, and a Ring of Elemental Command, which gives him a number of fire-based spells to work with. He also wears a white gold ring emblazoned with the profile of a dragon's head on it, and inlaid with rubies for eyes. It heals any damage done to the wearer, and can even heal severed limbs. Beneath his clothing Vhalynn wears a very fine set of enchanted armor. His Celestial Armor is made of silver chainmail, is exceedingly light, and provides extra defense against magical attacks. Not only that, it makes the wearer more dexterous, and allows them to use the fly spell upon command. Typically the Bladesinger wears it beneath his clothing to hide it, and rarely goes anywhere without it. Not only that, Vhalynn typically carries a number of throwing daggers, usually up to five, which he also hides on his person. The daggers are simple steel, and are large enough to be used in the off-hand as parrying weapon, though he rarely does. However, amidst an entire band of elves he might only be distinguished by his deadly blade. Its name is Silivrendel. Personality Vhalynn is an adventurous spirit; a very wild and untamed soul. He is brave, courageous, and he puts his heart into everything he does. Ever since he was young he wanted to go out and help the other people of the world. He believes no race is superior to the other, though he holds the elven ways as priority in the struggle for survival. Every soul is worth saving to Vhalynn. He is passionate in every endeavor, and compassionate to those around him. He loves women, he loves to sail, and he loves those around him. He cares deeply for his friends, and cannot help but fight for them if the situation arises. He's always ready to sit down and listen, and is a shoulder for those who need him - a helping hand to his friends, his family, and his charges. But more than that, Vhalynn forms very deep bonds of friendship with those he travels with. He is simply one of those people that everyone gravitates to because of his charm, his wit, and his heart. It is because of these bonds that Vhalynn doesn't think before jumping in to save them from danger. Vhalynn has a tendency to look before leaping. He's brash and bold, but despite his attitude he is very disciplined. He is focused, and his obstinacy makes him more apt to be a leader than a follower. However, he tends to let his anger cloud his vision when he sees friends injured, and has to find his center before he lets rage guide his blade too much. In fact, Vhalynn's biggest fault might be his susceptibility to anger. In many ways Vhalynn is still a child amongst his elven people. He is not very old, he has had few female companions, and he left his city to escape from an arranged marriage. Vhalynn has yet to learn how to deal with his emotions, and is often subject to anger and rage. In many ways he does not know how to be a real elf, despite being raised in an elven city and being taught the different perspectives of elven culture. He is often plagued by nightmares of his first masters passing, and of the face of his rival who slew her. Although he knows revenged is not a proper answer, Vhalynn has vowed to find him and bring him to justice, which gives reason to why he remains in Northwestern Faerun. Abilities and Tactics Years of training have forged Vhalynn into a deadly weapon. His footwork is impeccable, and he can switch between defense and offense with no error. Vhalynn is agile and has incredibly quick reflexes, and utilizes the elven bladesong in battle instinctively. He can pick up on the flow of battle without loosing a beat, and when combining his magic in Vhalynn becomes all the more deadly. Though, typically he only uses his magic to bolster of his physical abilities, and provide some extra defensive abilities for him. Vhalynn's magic is mostly defensive in nature. He uses his spells to bolster his physical attributes or those of his allies, and heal himself in battle. However, he does have some offensive capabilities including the spells: shocking grasp and flare. He also has the ability to channel any touched-based spell into his sword. Category:Outdated